a rather important notice for my future works
by keeper of all lore
Summary: I want to say thanks for all who favorite or follow me and I wrote this update and notice specifically for you. I am sad to say I have failed you and I admit my own faults so please lets tread down this road together.


**KOAL- This is a sort of important notice for all people who follow or favorite me or my works as I have done some soul searching after reading a particularly deep fic that I wanted to have a deeper look at my life. I will start this notice with a single poem from Fredericka Bernkastel from "When the Cicadas Cry****." This single poem has kept me going ever since I read it for the first time years ago as it reminds that there will always be someone to stand by my side no matter what I think of myself.**

* * *

_Please do not deplore yourself._  
_Even if the world does not forgive, I will forgive you._

_Please do not deplore yourself._  
_Even if you do not forgive the world, I will forgive you._

_So please tell me._  
_What will it take for you, to forgive me?_

_-Frederica Bernkastel_

This poem stand for the potential for man to forgive what has happened to them but at the same time it symbolizes their inability to let go of their mistakes.

* * *

**The important notice of The Keeper of all Lore and his new code on his creations:**

I have recently after reading a few very good works came to a disheartening conclusion about my writing skills and abilities as I never seem to be able to focus on a single story despite all the attention I put on it in thinking it through. I have noticed that I seem to follow a trend which consists of:

1) in a moment of flowing imagination I come up with an interesting idea for a story that I find to be unique.

2) I create the first chapter which is mainly an intro or a chapter dedicated to the first chapter or episode of a work. The first chapter is easiest to write.

3) I try to write the second chapter but along the way my mind wanders onto new topics which lead back to point 1.

4) I repeat steps 1-3 as along the way I get p.m.'s and reviews which make me want to honor the feelings that the people who comment on my ideas have in me and I try to write another continuing chapter only to fail.

* * *

I have come to the conclusion that I am not a good writer for any long series of stories and I should stick to one-shots with unique ideas and from here on I have a new policy regarding my creations. I hearby allow any writer to use my past story ideas in an attempt to create their own stories but I humbly request that you inform me when you use my idea and while I can't make you use it in a certain way I will offer advice if you don't mind recieving it as I see myself as a person best on starting something but finds it hard to finish the work.

* * *

To start fresh I am closing down my current stories and placing them in a sort of mausoleum where they can be viewed in death and if anyone wants to attempt to revive them then they need only ask and they will have my blessing. I would like to give a shout out to the good fanfiction writers such as Gabriel Blessing, Freedom Guard, Delfim the Black Kitsune, Kurogane7, HellKing666, NHunter, Gravenimage, HunterBerserkerWolf, foldguy24, erttheking, deamondragonsclaw, Vanishing Trooper, pokemaster12, Reign A.G.E., Kenchi618, Aragon Potter, KyuubiGoku, Halo12094, VFSNAKE, xNamikazeKyuubix. you guys have been stealing my attention ever since I found this site so take a moment to pat yourselves on the back for making me go this far in wanting to better himself. I want to say that while I might attempt one more try at a full fledged crossover I know that I am going to go about it in a different way. I know I have bad grammer, I can put to much focus on something than is needed and I find it hard to continue my already created ideas but I want to leave my mark on this site even if it in the end comes down to the being the author with the most unique ideas or one who thinks outside the box in terms of potential ideas. I already have my next two choices for my next and possibly last attempt at a full-fledged crossover idea.

The first is primarily with monster girl quest (considered a crossover as there are trace elements of Silent Hill):

idea- Alexander Gillespie entering the monster girl world is either A) chosen by the forces of the universe for him to replace luka; B) he becomes Luka's teacher and eventually grants him his power until his journey is over; C) or Alexander merges with Luka and acts as a guardian spirit who he can call upon in great danger but the more he calls upon his power the more his spirit fades into the fog shrouded world where his body becomes Alexander's and he finishes his quest in his partner's name.

the second is a queen's blade crossover (considered a crossover with trace elements of silent hill creatures, the town will appear, and mental battles aplenty):

idea- Alexandra Gillespie entered the universe of Queen's Blade upon its birth and is know as the mother of all sentient creatures. She occasionally goes down into the mortal world to watch the events and watch over them to keep her children safe. Has an intense relationship with the swamp witch (she was there for her entire life and still wishes her to go back to being the kind hearted girl she was as a child; the two love each other however Alexandra will never allow her children to die by the witches hands and Werbellia wants to own her in a master/ servant/ lover relationship; they constantly battle either through proxies or directly in combat although it always ends in Alexandra winning due to her nature as the embodiment of Humanity; they are also very open as the two don't mind if they have other lovers as the only time they will be together is when the opponent has admitted defeat in their cause.) The story starts during episode three in the anime where Akexandra meets Leina and seeing that her old love/rival has her minions attacked her she trains her in growing stronger even going so far as to bring her to the fog shrouded world where she confronts her demons (figuratively) and reaches the pinnacle of human strength where gains the strengths of the nine shades ( the nine shades are the nine beings of the fog shrouded world that Alexandra can transform into and channel their might the bodies of her chosen ones; the idea first appeared in my angel with metal wings story) it eventually culminates in another wager between Alexandra and Werbellia with the winner getting a single favor with the other and a single night of the winners choice of love-making. With Werbellia having three servants as her aids Alexandra will join the tournament with the sole goal of reaching the end to fight the strongest of the competitors. The rest is up in the air.

* * *

I want to hear everyone's opinion on my ideas and I will wait a week until june the 7th when I will take count of which idea people like most and use the most asked for one. If not then I will flip a coin 3 times for seeing which idea gets 2 wins there. I wish everyone a good life and may you all find whatever you are searching for in this sea of stories.

BTW I also thought up the idea of a one shot that anybody might use for a series or other one shot. the idea is simple:

the greatest beings and also the greatest trolls: Zelretch/ Fate stay night; Hazama/ BlazBlue; Fredericka Bernkastel/ Umineko no naku koro ni; Yukari Yakumo/ Touhou. They each are legends in their respective worlds and their ability to annoy and drive their fellow men insane is legendary. Never have they met and those who knew of the multiverse prayed they never will meet. Sadly they met each other in the local internet cafe and at a single glance they all gained wide face breaking grins.

In the words of white mage from 8-bit theatre- "A great disturbance in the Order. As if a million voices cried out to say, _"Oh shit.""_

From that day a new force was born that would later make the sane go mad and the mad go sane, who would cause the pure to drown themselves in tears and the prideful to see themselves as worthless, and cause families and friends to break apart at the drop of a dime. They are simply known as the Troll Brigade (if someone can come up with a better name send it to me and I will think about it. So what do you guys think?


End file.
